The present disclosure relates to generating executable components.
Analytical applications can be developed and used in order to analyze data, such as to determine trends and/or make predictions. For example, in order to present specialized information that a customer needs, such as to make predictions based on historical data, developers may have to write additional code or provide other services. Analytical applications can require a high degree of extensibility and flexibility for development and customer adaptation.